Fiber optic sensors which measure strain and temperature over very long distances are rapidly being adopted for use in many applications, such as, for example, structural health monitoring (SHM), geotechnical engineering (e.g., monitoring catastrophic land slippage), power line monitoring, pipe line monitoring, oil drill monitoring, bridge monitoring, dam monitoring, and border security monitoring. An improved fiber optic sensor and a method for using the improved fiber optic sensor to measure strain and temperature are the subject of the present disclosure.